eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Welcome to Kelethin! (House Item)
* }} Welcome to Kelethin! Kelethin is a thriving community once again, thanks to the cooperation of the Fae and Feir'Dal, under the leadership of Queen Amree of the Fae. Throughout the lands, you will often find curious objects that seem to serve no purpose. These may be collectible items, dropped long ago by another traveler passing through the area. When you've completed a collection of leaves, stones, or shells (for example), you may bring them to Kelethin's own Venla Vaara, a collector of all sorts of odds and ends.She can usually be found near the Kelethin First Regional Bank. You can't wait to jump into explorations, can you? The expanse of Greater Faydark calls to you, beckoning you to plunge right in and start exploring. You'll find many areas marked on your map, while others are mysterious corners waiting for you to find them. Take any of Kelethin's three fast and efficient acorn lifts down to the forest floor. You'll be amazed at the abundance of wildlife and flora to be found! When you travel off the beaten path, you'll learn to recognize such landmarks as Granite Hills or Emerald Lake. Reading is a pleasure, especially when someone reads aloud to you. It's like a symphony of words set to different music each time it's heard. You'll find any number of books scattered throughout Kelethin, and their owners are generous lenders. You may also purchase books from Piritta Silvarri. The Lore and Legend books teach new skills, making them a practical as well as entertaining read. The Fae are fond of history, which for them is an ongoing process as their spirits can re-blossom as long as they are nurtured. There are several works by Feir'Dal authors in the collections found throughout Kelethin, too. If you happen across a book that's missing some pages (or pages that are missing a book), Venla Vaara can help you restore them, if you bring completed sets to her. As you continue your journeys around Kelethin, you may notice things that are a bit unusual. A pine needle beneath an oak tree. An old fire pit in the forest. Ordinary? Or something else entirely? Only closer examination can provide answers to questions such as these. If you're as curious as a Fae, you'll want to rush up and examine everything. Be careful, though! Some Fae like to play tricks on the unsuspecting and you could fall victim to one of their traps! While Kelethin has not completely embraced "Outsiders," as many of the newcomers to the town are called, there are advantages to new commercial enterprises. Representatives from Qeynos, Freeport, and the Far Seas Trading Company have made themselves available to those who seek excitement. In a land with the rich history of Norrath, there are always relics of past glory that resurface now and again. These pieces of our collective heritage are beautiful, rare objects that may not be easy to obtain, but are well worth the effort. As you gain more life experience, you'll want to focus your training in your chosen field. Fortunately, Kelethin is well-equipped for training of all kinds! Look for representatives of the Order of Arcane (mages), House of Falling Stars (clerics), Sylvan Hunters (scouts), Protectors of Growth (warriors), and Tunare's Pages (crafts) throughout Kelethin. Though Kelethin has suffered fire and destruction in the past, it returns to life more beautiful than before. This is not only a testament to the sturdiness of its construction, but the faith of its inhabitants. We welcome you to Kelethin and hope you will enjoy your life amongst the trees! Credits